1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to washing appliances and, more particularly, to a screening arrangement for a washing appliance, and an apparatus and method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical dishwasher includes a tub that forms an enclosure for receiving kitchenware to be washed, and one or more spray arms mounted in the interior of the tub and connected to a pump for spraying water under pressure onto the kitchenware. Such a dishwasher generally includes a lower rack for holding larger items such as dinner plates, pots, pans, and the like, and an upper rack for holding glassware, smaller bowls, and the like. The tub has a bottom wall or lower end that defines a sump into which the water flows after it has been sprayed onto the kitchenware. Particles dislodged from the kitchenware are carried along with the water toward the sump. Typically, a filtering system may be provided for screening and/or filtering the particles so that the water supplied by the pump to the spray arms is substantially devoid of particles, or at least substantially devoid of larger particles. A typical dishwasher often includes an internal heating element beneath the lower rack, which is often in the form of a rod-type resistance heating element formed into a loop that is mounted adjacent and spaced above the bottom wall of the tub.
As dishwashers continue to improve in washing effectiveness, quietness, and energy efficiency, more and more consumers are using dishwashers for a greater and greater percentage of their total dishwashing needs. Consequently, there is an ongoing impetus to increase the capacity of dishwashers without increasing their overall external size. One approach that may be considered in this regard is to move the lower rack down closer to the bottom wall of the tub, which thereby creates additional vertical space between the lower rack and the upper rack. However, this in turn would require moving the heating element closer to the bottom wall as well as the sump and its components (e.g., sump seal, mastic glue, etc.). The problem with this approach is that these materials and components can be damaged by exposure to the increased temperature that would result from lowering the heating element.
Thus, there exist a need for an apparatus and method for a dishwasher for protecting various portions and/or components of the dishwasher from heat emitted by such a heating element.